During assembly of an electronic device, multiple identical components (such as screws) are often required to be fitted in the electronic device. To reduce assembling processes, the multiple identical components can be manually fixed to different positions of a fixing tool before assembled to the electronic device. The fixing tool is then engaged with the electronic device, enabling each of the multiple identical components to be aligned with a correct position of the electronic device. As such, all of the multiple identical components then can be fitted to the electronic device at the same time.